Sick Love
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: No podía responder. —Te amo, Maka. Te amo mucho. Y porque te amo no dejaré que me abandones —el filo de la cuchilla hizo presión en su cuello. Un corte—.Y la única forma de asegurarme de que no me dejes es matándote. Siempre serás mía, Maka. Siempre. Nunca lo olvidaras. Me perteneces. -Historia corta.


**__****Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de Atsushi Okubo (¡ Héroe!) ¿Claro como el mismo lodo?

¡Buu! -Rawr salta sobre ustedes con cuernitos de diablillo-. ¡Happy Halloween, mundanos!

Si, lo sé. No subo historias, ni continuaciones pero me tomo la molestia de subirles esta... cosa para celebrar un día que en mi país no tiene mucha importancia. Puro consumismo, el mundo esta terrible. Pero bueno, lo importante es buscar excusas para perder clases (como yo).

Ojala les guste esta historia, loca, extraña, aburrida, como sea.

Y pidan dulces... para que me los den.

Leed, cuanto queráis~

* * *

**Sick Love.**

_—**N**o hagas preguntas si no quieres que te mientan. _

_Grandes Esperanzas. _

* * *

31 de Octubre, noche de Halloween (aquella noche para algunos tan esperada y divertida). Día festivo en que los niños pequeños se disfrazaban de cosas que se suponía debían de dar miedo y pedían dulces tocando de casa en casa, o en caso de que no, hacían travesuras infantiles. Para los más grandes podía llegar a significar fiestas; sexo, alcohol y drogas, si se podía.

Aunque a algunos adolescentes sin vida social o sin ganas de salir no era así. Era más bien quedarse en casa, hacer nada y repartir dulces a los niños del vecindario.

Como Maka.

Ella estaba en su departamento ya que sus padres habían decidido viajar y le habían prohibido salir tarde… bueno, le habían prohibido totalmente salir. Estaba sin la presencia de sus padres o amigos, pero no estaba sola.

Ahora ella deseaba estar en otro lado.

—Hasta que la muerte nos separé —musito con los labios curvados en una ladina sonrisa dejando al descubierto uno de sus colmillos—¿Y? ¿Qué significa eso?

—¿Qué…? —Maka balbuceo mientras apretaba la mesa del comedor con fuerza, dejando sus nudillos blancos.

Soul se encogió de hombros y con su dedo trazo un camino imaginario por la madera.

—Hasta que la muerte nos separé… ¿no es gracioso? Yo no veo que algo así pueda pasar.

—Soul —Maka tomó aire. Desde que el albino había llegado hace una hora a su departamento le había puesto nerviosa—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si dos personas se aman de manera real ni si quiera la muerte sería capaz de separarlos—murmuro. Su mirada rojiza desviándose hacía la ventana que daba a la oscuridad de la noche—.Se aman.

La rubia desvió la mirada un momento. El hormigueo en su piel era aun presente y de manera mayor, realmente estaba incomoda. Sentía miedo. Su corazón estaba acelerado por alguna razón y no por _pasión _como debería ser, si no más bien terror… si, eso era. Aunque, ¿uno podía sentir esa clase de terror con su novio? ¿A quien amas?

Maka tragó saliva.

Afuera escuchaba a los niños gritar el típico «Dulce o travesura» con risas infantiles acompañándolos. Escuchaba los gritos de emoción cuando recibían los seguramente dulces y a las madres que les advertían que no se alejaran mucho.

—Si dos personas se aman… —paso la lengua por sus labios secos.

—Si dos personas se aman deberían ser capaces de estar contra todo. La muerte es solo excusa.

—Pero una de las dos personas ya no estaría presente. —los ojos carmesí de Soul se encontraron con los verdes de ella y un escalofrió le recorrió. Intento mantenerse confiada y tranquila—Si realmente le quiere no puede pedirle que se ahogue con su ausencia o con un recuerdo vació, debería dejar que continuara y fuera nuevamente feliz.

El albino silbo ahora con una sonrisa meramente divertida y ojos juguetones. Tenía una mirada de una persona que ocultaba algo y se divertía con su sucio secreto.

—Vaya, que profunda —se apoyó un momento en la mesa con ambos brazos—.Pero no comparto tu opinión, Maka.

—Las opiniones no son para ser compartidas.

—_Touché. _

—Soul… —Maka se corto. Realmente no encontraba correcto preguntar un: ¿Qué haces aquí? Pero por primera vez desde que lo conocía deseaba con toda su alma que se fuera.

—Dime.

—Bueno… —carraspeo intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas. Al final solo se decidió por un no comprometido:—¿Necesitas algo?

Soul río y el miedo de Maka aumento.

Él era su novio. Le quería, ¿no es verdad? Si, claro que si. Era bueno y no tenía por qué estar sintiendo miedo. Ya llevaban juntos casi un año y ni si quiera se había asustado cuando los demás le habían dicho que no se juntara con Soul porque era mala compañía y tenía una mala reputación. Cuando había llegado a su pueblo a mitad de año escolar y luego salieron los rumores sobre él…

Rumores horrible y ridículo que ella ignoro.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Porque a Maka, si es cierto que Soul le parecía siniestro en muchos ámbitos (como si algo alrededor de él simplemente fuera oscuro y peligroso) no lo había sentido como una verdadera amenazada.

«Solo es un chico incomprendido», eso pensó de él.

Quizás había vivido algo difícil. Pero la actitud de Soul le había hecho dudar porque siempre parecía estar sonriendo y divirtiéndose cuando estaba cerca de otros. Su actitud no era exactamente la de un marginado.

Todavía así Maka se acercó a él, cautivada. Decidida a ser su amiga y luego de un tiempo terminaron siendo más que eso y pasaron a ser novios oficialmente.

¿Cuántas veces sus amigas y amigos le habían dicho que se alejara? Y todas aquellas veces no los escucho. Se sentía feliz con Soul… era un buen novio. El amor que sentía por él la había cegado.

Pero ahora todos esos pensamientos parecían estar derritiéndose en su mente dejando a la vista lo que realmente había debajo; una gran alarma de peligro. Una alarma que se activaba justamente ahora y le gritaba, prácticamente, que alejara al chico. Tenía que irse.

—Soul…

Él se detuvo y la miro todavía con una juguetona y dulce, _demasiado dulce, _sonrisa. Comenzó a rodear la mesa a paso lento y eterno para Maka, mientras ella soltaba su agarre de a poco por precaución. Su instinto primitivo de supervivencia le incitaba a correr. Soul rebusco en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta negra.

El tiempo eterno para Maka.

Las luces de su departamento parecían realmente haberse prendido y apagado como en una película de terror.

—¿Si necesito algo? —Soul levanto a bajar la mirada. Sus ojos ilegibles y misteriosos, impidiéndole adivinar cualquiera de sus pensamientos.

Aun así Maka no pudo evitar pensar que se veía realmente caliente.

Soul comenzó a sacar la mano de su chaqueta. Parecía estar agarrando algo con fuerza y un brillo hizo que tuviera que parpadear.

Unos segundos (¿o quizás más?) le tomó darse cuenta de qué era lo que llevaba con él.

No podía hablar, ni gritar. Estaba petrificada mientras un montón de pensamientos cruzaban su mente. El que mas ruido hacia era el estúpido rumor sobre Soul. ¿Cuál era?

—Necesito algo si…

Maka dio unos pasos atrás. Sus piernas temblaban.

—Claro que necesito algo, Maka.

Él se quedo quieto mientras empuñaba mejor aquella _cosa_.

Maka trago saliva mientras un sollozo subía por su garganta. Su mirada se desvió de manera desesperada durante un segundo a la puerta de salida tras a espaldas del albino. ¿Tenía alguna oportunidad de correr hacia ella antes de que le atrapara? ¿Alguna?

—Lo que necesito es…

Sus palmas sudaban. Quería correr pero sentía que no podía.

Un _flashback _pasó por su mente:

_«—No te acerques a Soul, Maka —le había murmurado una tarde al final de clases su amiga Tsubaki. Una mirada de precaución al pasillo mientras hablaba. _

_Maka hizo un mohín. _

—_¿Por qué lo dices? _

—_¿No has oído lo que dicen de él? —Tsubaki parecía nerviosa. _

—_Pues no… —Maka hizo un ademán con la mano—Y no me interesa, tampoco. _

_Ella había intentado irse pero su amiga le había detenido con un agarre a su brazo, demasiado fuerte. Maka se detuvo y volteo a verla, estupefacta. Tsubaki nunca agarraba así a alguien y menos como si su vida pendiera de ello. _

_Sus ojos azules nerviosos y aterrados. _

—_Maka… dicen que Soul mato a una chica, Kim Diehl —Tsubaki se mordió el labio mientras nuevamente miraba el pasillo. Parecía esperar que alguien saltara sobre ella por decir eso—.Dicen que la asesino enterrándole un cuchillo repetidas veces. _

_Maka no podía hablar. _

_Era… ridículo. _

_Frunció el ceño y se soltó con un poco de brutalidad del agarre de su mejor amiga. _

—_Eso es ridículo, Tsubaki —le soltó con ira—.Una real estupidez. _

_Y sin más se había ido, dejando a la morena desesperada y todavía aterrada.__»_

Luego de aquel suceso, después de la semana en que Tsubaki falto por completo a la escuela y no contestaba llamadas. Apareció muerta. Su cuerpo tirado sin piedad en un callejón.

Maka se había sentido destrozada y lloró más de lo que podía recordar. Se había encerrado en su habitación casi una semana recordando el último momento en que la vio, sintiéndose culpable por alguna razón.

La policía había dicho que había sido apuñalada.

Y Soul había estado para consolarla…

—Por favor, Soul… —lloriqueo Maka. No se había dado cuenta que comenzó a llorar hasta que sintió las mejillas húmedas—No lo hagas… —hipó.

—Lo único que necesito Maka —Soul dio una ancha sonrisa. Una sonrisa escalofriante—Es a ti.

Soul se lanzo sobre ella con el puñal brillando de manera amenazante en su mano.

La luz se cortó.

Maka simplemente se lanzo hacia el lado intentando correr mientras gritaba. Solo pudo dar medio grito cuando sintió como Soul la tironeo al suelo. Se golpeo la cabeza contra algo y entonces…

Solo sintió un ardor en su estomago.

Boqueo en busca de aire mientras el shock hacia acto de presencia en su cuerpo. Su cerebro bloqueado y sin dejarla pensar mucho.

El puñal salió de su estomago (pudo sentirlo) y sus manos bajaron automáticamente a la zona donde podía sentir un liquido caliente escurrirse entre sus dedos y dejándola pegoteada.

—So…

—Te necesito, Maka.

Se puso sobre ella impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

Maka no pudo gritar pero sintió como nuevamente el puñal se enterraba en otra zona de su estomago.

El dolor la cegó.

—Te necesito conmigo, siempre. Que nunca me abandones —Soul murmuraba.

Podía ver en la oscuridad el brillo de sus ojos y la sonrisa blanquecina.

Maka se sintió mareada y sollozo.

Sintió el frío del cuchillo en su cuello y lloró con más fuerza. Se movió intentando hacer algo pero al instante el dolor de ambas apuñaladas hizo que dejara de intentarlo.

Soul le acarició la mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas.

—Te amo, Maka. Te amo mucho.

No podía responder.

—Y porque te amo no dejaré que me abandones —el filo de la cuchilla hizo presión en su cuello. Un corte—.Y la única forma de asegurarme de que no me dejes es matándote. Siempre serás mía, Maka. Siempre. Nunca lo olvidaras. Me perteneces.

«No, no, no» Maka quería gritar pero su voz se había ocultado. De sus labios solo salían un montón de monosílabos sin sentido.

—Eres solo mía —Soul le besó la mejilla y los labios. Los suyos estaban fríos, como siempre—.Mi vida es eterna, ¿lo sabías? —Soul río. Tomó el cuchillo y jugueteó un momento con el—Fui condenado a vivir sin poder morir nunca más… he amado muchas veces pero siempre ellas me abandonan —una mirada melancólica y Maka sentía que era el final. Soul volteo a verla:—Pero no dejaré que tú me dejes. Eres mía.

Levanto el puñal dirigido directamente a su pecho.

—So…Soul…

—Eres mía, Maka.

Soul acerco su boca a la oreja de Maka para murmurar:

—Te amo, Maka. No lo olvides. Porque te amo hago esto.

Y entonces Soul bajo el puñal con una fuerza increíble. Se inserto en el pecho de Maka y ella se ahogo en su propio grito, luego en su propia sangre.

La vista se le nubló y lo último que vio antes de la oscuridad fueron los ojos rojos de Soul. Extraño, pero parecían demasiado satisfechos.

Locamente satisfechos...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando los Albarn volvieron de su viaje de fin de semana largo lo primero que vieron al entrar a su departamento fue el cuerpo apuñalado, con sangre seca, de su única hija de veinte años.

Gritaron y en menos de lo que se podía imaginar ya estaban ahí todos: policías, médicos e incluso periodistas.

—¿Tienen algún sospecho de quien pudo haber sido el asesino de Maka Albarn? —pregunto uno de los periodistas de cadena nacional.

El policía, claramente apenado por el caso de una chica tan joven solo se resigno a decir:

—Por ahora no —tomó aire—.No hemos encontrado pruebas de la persona, ni huellas, ni algún rastro que haya dejado. Nada. Es como si no hubiera entrado nadie al lugar…

—¿Y creen que pronto podrán descubrir quien fue?

—Esperemos que si.

El periodista se dio vuelta a la cámara. Atrás suyo el edificio donde vivía Maka.

—Aquí el triste caso de Maka Albarn, una chica de veinte años estudiante de psiquiatría que fue apuñalada el pasado 31 de Octubre. Según informan la joven…

Los padres de Maka estaban destrozados.

Kami tenía los ojos llorosos e hinchados y Spirit solo podía desear asesinar con sus propias manos a aquel monstruo. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea que…

Entonces un pensamiento los cegó. Se miraron a los ojos entiendo que habían pensado lo mismo:

¿Dónde estaba el novio de su hija, Soul Eater? Él había sido parte de un rumor que Maka les había convencido eran estupideces.

—Spirit —Kami apretó su mano.

—Lo sé —Spirit asintió.

Kami quería gritar: «¡Soul Eater es un asesino! ¡Arréstenlo!» Que lo buscaran por cielo, mar y tierra. El chico se suponía amaba a su hija entonces, ¿dónde estaba en ese momento? ¿No debería al menos dar el pésame?

La respuesta era tan clara.

Kami abrió la boca para gritar y entonces…

* * *

Rawr, 

La dinosaurio, dice: 

* * *

¡Feliz Halloween! Pidan muchos dulces, hagan travesuras (si sabes a lo que me refiero), tiren huevos a las ancianas malas que no te dan dulces y te dejan a los perros en la puerta (me ha pasado)... Vean películas de miedo y coman, coman mucho, pequeños saltamontes. Y hagan cita con el dentista para la próxima semana.

Nitta les desea una linda semana, una noche terrorífica y eso.

¡Dulces o travesura! Jé.

Besos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


End file.
